1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to improvements in photoelectric transfer devices such as light emitting diode (LED) devices, in which a light emitting semi-conductor pellet is monolithically molded in the inner portion thereof, particularly to light diffusion type light emitting diode units having light diffusing means at its light-diffusing end.
2. Prior Art
It is well known that light emitting diodes are photoelectric transfer devices which transmit light energy converted from electrical energy, and are extensively employed as electronic circuit components which operate effectively at lower voltages. The light emitting diode is a device in which a semiconductor pellet is monolithically molded using highly transparent plastic material, with its light emitting end being configured to serve as lens for enhanced directivity of radiated output. However, recent expansion of the semiconductor crystal growth techniques has led to marked improvement in light emission efficiency; and hence, to design said light emitting diode devices so as to allow light to radiate in a wider angle without controlling the light in any specific direction, rather than to cause the light to closely follow a specified direction, results in expanded applications of the present invention, thus making it more advantageous.